RE: She Wolf
by Shan-Kun
Summary: Mairu is sick of being ignored. so she goes out to have a little steamy fun Re-upload. Rated to be safe. Mentions of Kururi.


_Heya guys! i miss writing Yuri. Q.Q_

_Anyway, this is a re-upload. _

_R&R_

* * *

I sat here, waiting on my boyfriend to come home. I had decided tonight was just gonna be about us. You know, spend some quality time together. Behind a closed door.

I had made his favorite dinner, as much as I hate being domestic. But he likes my cooking. So I cooked for him. I even got his favorite too expensive wine and currently have it chilling in the fridge.

To be honest, he hasn't been paying much attention to me. We've been neglecting each other. We speak to each other yes, but it's usually he comes home, watches his shows or whatever activity he decides to do, eats, showers, kisses me good night and sleeps. But I pretty much do the same thing. And even on the weekends, he usually spends time outside home. I usually call up my sister and we'll talk and stuff, but she's usually busy with her man...

.Ah! He's finally home! I get up, putting on a robe over the lingerie I had decided to wear for the occasion, and go out to the door.

"Hi babe!~" I practically beam at him.

"Hey." Okay then. "Rough day at work, I'm assuming?" "Mhm."

Hmph. So far, this isn't going as I planned.

"Well, I made you your favorite!~" "Oh, I got a bite to eat at that sushi place." "...oh. I see." REALLY?! How could he! Urg! He's making want to beat his ass..

"Guess we can get to the main event then~" "Mm. Yeah,I'm gonna shower, then sleep."

Why is it so hard to get a little attention from him? I just want a little love!

"Is there something wrong with me, babe? Because I had something planned for us but you don't seem even the least excited."

"Huh? You had something planned? I'm not stopping you."

"…..Idiot. Do you not want this anymore?"

I make a motion to myself, then slowly pull off my robe.

He blinks, then smiles a bit.

"Nice~"

STILL not the reaction I wanted.

"Hey babe, close your eyes."

"Erm, okay."

He closes his eyes, and that's when I take the chance to strike. I balled up my fist, and punched him right in the face, then sharply kicked him in his crotch.

"There. That felt so much better"

"Babe….."

"You are such an asshole. Here I am, wanting to spend quality time with you, and you don't even care! But fine. I'll be back. But not for you." I walk out towards the door, kicking his already injured side as I go, dressed in a short skirt and jacket with my black high heeled boots. Guess I'm single for tonight.

_-At a club-_

I sigh contentedly. Here I am, sitting at the Grand staff, looking at a beautiful woman. The owner of this Club, Delic, is a friend of mine. Well, not really. He's a friend of Shizuo, who's a friend of mine. I admit, he's pretty damn hot. But not looking for him tonight. Back to the beautiful woman I was starring at.

Her eyes and hair is just so beautiful~ especially while she's by the window, with the light of the moon shining just right on her.

Did I mention Delic not only put tons of stripper poles in this club, but also VIP rooms?

Did I mention I have access to said rooms? No?

Mmmm. Oh, she's staring at me too~ Heheh~

I decide to approach her by walking over to her. I had took off my jacket earlier, now just wearing my lace silk top with my matching skirt, I practically saute over to her, almost wantonly.

I sit in the stool just a little away from here, and decide to strike up a conversation.

"Hello, cutie~"

She blinks at me, then smiles flirtatiously.

"Why hello there~"

We soon start to talk, striking up a good conversation. She's freaking beautiful, from her blue-black hair to her dark gold eyes. The way she sounds, she's never once thought of even masturbating. Heh~ Innocence is so precious and cute~ Yeah, I'm definitely gonna enjoy every ounce of her!~ And maybe, if it all goes well and we see each other again, maybe things can be more~ Much much more~

It doesn't take much to lead her into one of the VIP rooms, but boy was there a surprise waiting for me.

"I have to admit, Mairu, you are quite sexy. I'm already wet just talking to you~

This little chicka isn't as innocent as I thought~ turn on!~

"Well well~ I'm glad I can get you so aroused, my dear~" But, I've had enough with the talking~"

"So have I~" I practically purr at her response.

She shivers, then pulls me against her for the most passionate kiss I've ever had. I cup her ass and squeeze.

"Mmm~ what's up with you and my ass?"

I purr. "I want to ravish it, that's what.~"

"Well Mairu, I'm certainly not stopping you from ravishing any part of me~"

"Oh, I know Stacey~ I know~" I push her down on the bed, and strip her of her clothing. I'd rip them off, but she has to go home. And frankly, I don't really want anyone to see what I've laid my hands, and mouth, on. She growls softly and strips me of my clothing as well. And I dive straight in to start kissing her fiercely. She kisses back just as fierce, and she cups my boobs, feeling me up. I moan softly at her ministrations, but tonight I'm quite impatient.

I'm hungry for her, and I really don't wanna wait.

"Mmm~ Impatient tonight are we?" She moans as my hand trails down to her beautifully shaved area., already diving two fingers in."I can't help myself~" I switch our position, so we're now in a 69 position. Personally, this is my favorite when it comes to foreplay. I blow her softly, her legs spread so I have a clear view, then I pull my fingers out and dive right in with my tongue.

_-Present times-_

"And that, my dear sister, is how me and Stacey got together."

"Oh wow." she gives me a wide eyed expression.

"...Stacey, this is quite the predicament..." Lardon, my sister's Boyfriend, states to Stacey, who turns out to be his older sister. How ironic.

"Shut up." she snaps.

Heh. Actually, this is quite funny. Me and sis could get use to this.

Very use to it.

Til next time~

* * *

_oh gosh...what the hell was I thinking?_

_Mairu: O_O_

_Kurama: erm...well done, love? ^^;_

_Kururi: o.o_

_-is bright red- eheheheh...R&R_


End file.
